Nostalgia
by SoranoKuma
Summary: In the new world, where there is no titan anymore, both Erwin and Levi still have their past memories along with Eren. But what happened when Erwin find Eren first when he knows that Levi has been looking for the boy for forever? What will happened when Levi find out about it? Will he fight for Eren or will he let go of the boy he had been looking? (Picture is not mine)
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

It was dark at the company which Levi and Erwin work at as both of them stayed to work overtime and it was finally their time to take a break before going back to their own home. Levi sat on the sofa in the break room with a coffee on his hand and some papers on the table that he tried to finish before going back to his condominium.

"So how's the work going, Levi?" the blonde male which was taller than him asked him with a smile on his face.

Annoyed with the question, he decided to ignore him and continue working on his papers while sipping the hot coffee a little so he wouldn't burn his tongue. He took the papers which were lying on the table and studied them again, making a lot of corrections and notes on the side of it as if he was marking his student's papers.

The blonde male only smiled at him with the attitude that never changed from that _day_ till now. He took a sip at the tea that he made for himself and sat beside Levi who was busy doing the paper works. He took a deep breath and let it go; his mind was at peace now after he had finished all the works that were left for him.

"How's your new boyfriend?" finally Levi asked him back even though, he didn't answer the previous question.

He smiled a little at the question as he remembered things about his new boyfriend as soon as the question was asked. "I love him, but I think it is more like a brother," he paused for a moment to take a sip at his tea, "But, he does love me. So, it's wonderful," he finished it with a smile on his face before he turned to Levi.

"How about you? How's the searching of _him_?" he asked him back again.

'_Him,' _Levi thought painfully. "Way far from being found," he said with a sigh in it. _'Yeah, far from being found,' _he thought himself again.

Erwin nodded and took another sip of his tea before trying to start another conversation again with the raven-haired person next to him. _'If you know this, I know you'll be so mad at me, Levi,'_ he said to himself, he said something about the person the shorter male had been looking for years.

"Hey," the harsh voice woke him from his deep thought.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked him back reluctantly.

The shorter male pointed at his phone on the table, "It keeps on ringing and it is really annoying," he reminded him about his ringing phone.

He took it and the name said, _"Eren Jaeger."_ It was from his boyfriend, the person Levi had been looking for all this long but now, he was his boyfriend.

He picked it up and at the same time, he heard the knocking sound from the door. He stood up to open it while waiting for the phone to be connected to his boyfriend, but then when he opened it, it was his boyfriend!

"E-Eren! What are you doing here?" he almost screamed as he was completely surprised with it.

The brown-haired man hugged his lover tightly as he hadn't been able to see him for a long time because of his works. "I was around the area so I figure it out that I could also meet you here!" he explained with an excited voice without knowing there was someone else in the room.

Levi was surprised and speechless, he felt betrayal but at the same time a little happiness at that time too.

"E-Eren?"

The green-eyed male turned around to look at the person who called him and immediately, his face turned pale as he noticed the person who called him was…

"R-Rivaille?"

* * *

Hi! My name is Soranokuma! Thank you for reading this and if you like it, please review about it or any suggestion about what would happen next! They will be very much appreciated! Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Truth Never Told

Chapter 2: Truth Never Told

* * *

After the unexpected meeting with Eren, who was now Erwin's boyfriend, he went back to his condominium. The cigarette was on his right hand with his jacket on the left one, he suck a lung full of smoke and let it out. He hadn't smoked for a long time, but now he did again because of it.

He was tired and hurt, confused with all the things and didn't know what to do at all. He sighed looking out from the window on the corridor way before he came back home. '_What should I do now?' _was the only question he asked to himself.

He unlocked the door and hung his jacket; _"E-Eren?" _again the memory repeated itself on his mind as he turned the lights on and put his bag on his working table.

"_H-How do you do, Rivaille?" the brat asked him hesitantly while letting go of his hug from Erwin._

"_I'm doing just fine. How about you, Brat?" he asked him back with his usual tone, trying very hard to maintain his emotion for his own self._

_Eren slowly looked at Erwin as if asking him to save him from the sigh Levi had been giving him. Erwin smiled at him and put his hand on the green-eyed boy's shoulder like trying to keep him away from Levi._

"_Could you give me a minute to talk to Levi, Eren?" he asked him and kissed his lips after that._

_Levi kept on starring at him, never left the sigh at all. After Erwin finished kissing 'his' Eren, he went out from the room and leaving only the blonde and the raven alone._

"Fuck Erwin. Fuck!" he screamed after remembering all the things again.

He slammed the book to the table and reached for his cigarette on the side table to ease the pain he had inside his mind – inside his heart.

"_So, he's your new boyfriend?" Levi trying hard to cover his anger towards the blonde._

"_Yeah," was the only answer he gave back to the raven._

_Levi drank his coffee and continue the heated conversation, "Never intended to tell me about him, huh?' he asked him with a little insult._

_The blonde sipped another tea again and smiled to Levi, "He was __yours__ because I thought, he could change you, but now, I'm the one who __needs__ him."_

He let out the smoke another smoke, "I still _need _him, Erwin. I still _need _him."

* * *

The morning was rough for Levi as he had to go work to finish his business proposal and again, he had to meet with someone that he didn't really want to meet, Erwin. He woke up and took a refreshing shower to wake him up – to wake him up from the nightmare he had been having.

He dressed in a white long-formal shirt with a black long office pants. He took his jacket from his shelves and grabbed his bag, ready to leave his condominium to the office.

He drove his car and went to the usual coffee shop for a while to get his usual breakfast. A black coffee with no sugar and a tuna sandwich were his usual breakfast every day except weekend, as he usually made his own meal for the weekend.

He sat down at the coffee shop to have his breakfast with a newspaper beside him, he opened them and tried to read them as he need to know what was going on with the world, but his mind didn't seem to connect with what he was reading. All he could think of was Eren.

"It's unusual for you to be this distance, Sir," the waiter in the coffee shop said to him in a concern.

He sighed, but the waiter was true. He had never been this disconnected to his surrounding before, he might be ignorance to the other, but never disconnected. He couldn't shake the thought of Eren beside Erwin at all. Someone he had been looking for was in someone else's hand.

"Thanks for the concern," he grabbed the sandwich and cut it into smaller pieces with the knife.

After a few minutes, he finished his breakfast and drove his car to the office. He parked it near the entrance to the building and brought his bag along with him.

"Good Morning, Levi," the blonde girl beside came inside the elevator together with him.

"Morning, Christa," he replied silently as he was tired, even though it was morning.

She looked at him closely as if trying to figure out what was happening to him. But suddenly, he looked back at her, "What is it, Christa?" he asked her.

"Something bothering you, Levi?" she question him with concern.

"No, nothing happened," was the only answer as he tried to avoid the question at all.

'_Yeah, nothing happened at all,'_ he finished his word as he went out from the elevator and saw Erwin with his weird smile.

_To Be Continue..._

* * *

Hi! Thank you for keep on reading this fanfic! I really appreciate it!

I'm sorry for not being able to update a lot faster as a lot is going on around me with all the stress + frustration.

I'll try my best to keep on the update! Please feel free to review and write any ideas you might want it to be!

I'll be happy to hear them all!

Thank you once again! - Soranokuma :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Gentle Kiss

Chapter 3: The Gentle Kiss

The work was so hectic and finally, Levi could have his own break time after all the crazy papers he had done and now, it was his time for coffee and snacks. He went to the break room for worker to make his own coffee and have a little privacy for his own self, but after a moment, the blonde worker came inside to get his own break time too.

Everything was silence – no one was talking to the others. The only things they could hear was the sound of coffee maker and the cracker sounds each other made, but it was not for long until someone broke the silence for them.

"Erwin, I heard that you walking with someone yesterday! Who was it?" one of his co-workers suddenly broke the silence asking about Eren – _his_ Eren.

He smiled to the curious person who wanted to know about Eren, but it looked like smirking to Levi.

"I was just accompanying my girlfriend to her apartment," was what he answered to him about _her_ as he didn't want to leave a bad impression to his co-workers.

"Oh! Really?" he wanted the reassurance from him as if it was something really important, but it _was_ important to Levi.

Erwin smiled and said that he didn't want something bad to happen to _her_.

The curious person suddenly turned to Levi, who was so annoyed at the answer Erwin gave, asking if he had a girlfriend, but he didn't answer him at all. He was tired – tired like hell towards everything, everything Erwin said about Eren, every realities he had to face with the-not-his Eren in it.

The annoying person was out from the break room as he asked others again if they had girlfriends too, leaving only Levi and Erwin, again, with the ice-cold atmosphere.

"How long have you been with _her_?" Levi emphasized the word as if insulting him in a soft way.

Erwin drank his tea with a smile at the question Levi gave him, but Levi was not smiling at all when he asked him about it as it was a serious matter to him – really serious matter when it was about Eren.

"4 years now. I met him when he was still working in a café," the short answer came from Erwin.

Levi drank his coffee again in silence after he heard the answer came from his mouth, _"4 years huh? 4 fucking years, you covered it from me,"_ as he finished his coffee and went out, leaving the blonde alone with his tea.

* * *

It was almost 4 in the afternoon when his class finished and he could feel the growling in his stomach, because he couldn't have his lunch break at all during the busy day at the university drama club. He was tired, but he could still make it out to the nearest favourite café, where he usually had his lunch or his favourite desert time.

He wore his brown coat, closed his phone and carried his backpack out of the almost empty room. The backpack was not too heavy as he had already divided them into two, he brought the heavy with his hand and the rest were inside his backpack. He quickly went out from the university area and went to the café.

The green-eyed smiled and went inside the warmer place as the weather outside was cold enough to freeze him to death. He could see many customers inside, enjoying their time as he proceed to order the food he wanted to have.

"One black coffee, please," someone behind him ordered before he could say anything.

"Hey, I should be the one who-…" he was cut off when he saw the person who was behind him.

It was him…

"What would you like to order, young man?" the older person behind the cashier asked Eren.

"I-I'll have seafood fried rice with hot chocolate," was all he could reply as his mind was not there when he needed it to be.

The older person gave a slight nod and gave him the amount he had to pay for his meal, but before he could reach for his wallet, the raven-haired behind him handed his card to cashier.

"Together," as he looked at the cashier with a little smile on his face.

As soon as the older person finished paying the meal, they walked to the empty table at the corner and sat there while waiting for the order to come. Eren put his book on the empty table along with his backpack too.

Quiet was all that Eren could describe along with the awkwardness too. They only wait, not even talking to each other at all, but it was not long until certain someone called him.

'_Erwin Smith'_ was what Eren's phone showed in display and the older person saw it too.

"Tell him that you are busy," was what Levi ordered him to do.

Eren hesitantly took his phone and rejected the call with a message reply that he was busy, as what the raven-haired wanted him to do.

"T-Thanks for the meal. I never thought I would meet you here," Eren tried to break the ice between them.

Levi sighed and looked at Eren. "How's your relationship with him?" he asked him while looking outside the window, looking at the people passing by.

"It is okay." he replied him quickly.

The raven only nods at the answer and again, it became quiet again. But after a few minutes, the raven opened his mouth to request something to Eren – the request that would change things between them.

"Can I kiss you, Eren?"

Eren was surprised at the request Levi gave to him, but he couldn't react fast enough as the man had already pulled him and meet their lips together in a gentle kiss.

The younger man was confused and surprised as the older one pull him off, leaving the brown-haired alone with his mind and his heart beating fast. His face was red from the kiss and now, he couldn't face the older man who was sitting in front of him, looking out to the window as if to give the younger man his own time to think about everything that had just happened – everything about his relationship now and in the past.

"Why do you kiss me?" asked the younger man in a quiet voice.

The older man didn't answer him at all and at the same time, the waiter brought out the orders, but Eren's appetite was long gone because of the kiss – the gentle kiss Levi gave to him. Eren quickly wore his coat, brought his backpack and walked outside the café without looking back at the older man.

* * *

"_Why, Levi? Why?"_ he silently cried outside and walked away from people's sight.

"_What are you trying to do? What are you doing to me?"_ he asked again, but there was no answer.

"_Why does my heart hurt so much?"_ he questioned himself and leaned to the wall on the darker sight, crying in the frozen dark street-ally.

"_Why, Levi? Why…"_

* * *

"_Why do you kiss me?"_ again the question repeat itself inside his mind.

He closed his eyes; trying to remember the gentle kiss he gave to his precious one – trying to make him remember everything.

"I don't know, Eren. I don't know why…" he murmured in silence.

"_I don't know, Eren… I don't know how to say it. I just don't know…"_ he looked at the empty seat in front of him.

"I don't know, Eren… I just… Love you."

He frowned at the empty seat, the seat which Eren sat before he left.

"_I just love you. That's all, Eren. That's all…"_ the older man left with a sad face as if he had just hurt his precious. His _own_ precious one.

_To be continue..._

* * *

Hi! I'm back again! :D

Sorry for the long wait as I have many things around me which are not good.

But, anyway! I hope you enjoy this! :D I have a feeling that this is going on a little too fast, but anyway. I want you to enjoy! :D

Give a review and your ideas about where this might go too! With whom do you want Eren to end up with and why!

Thank you very much! :D


	4. Chapter 4: How to Forget

Chapter 4: How to Forget

Eren picked up his phone inside his bag while leaning against the wall inside his apartment – crying over something he didn't understand at all.

"Erwin, umm… Can I meet you if you're not busy? I'll be waiting inside your apartment, okay? Please call me back when you're not busy," he closed his phone after he had finished leaving him a voicemail and tried his best to cover his emotion when leaving the message to his _beloved_ Erwin.

The brown-haired, still in his wet clothes, left his apartment right after he finished the leaving the message to his boyfriend. He didn't care about anything anymore as he walked through the rain to Erwin's apartment near the office where he worked.

It was cold and painful at the same time as his heart kept on beating every time he remembered the gentle kiss from Levi, whom he should have forgotten for such a long time because he only need Erwin now in his life, only _him_.

* * *

The blonde had just finished his work in the office as he went out from the manager's office to submit the last paperwork he had done. When he went back to his desk, he found his phone flashing because of the voicemail and all he could think of was Eren. He picked it up and listened to it while picking up his bags along with his black-coat.

"_Erwin, umm… Can I meet you if you're not busy? I'll be waiting inside your apartment, okay? Please call me back when you're not busy,"_ was what he heard from the voicemail but he knew there was something wrong with his lover from the voice.

After he finished listening to the voicemail, he quickly called him back as he worried something might happened to him. He was walking out of the office when he was still on the waiting line to Eren, he worried a lot after hearing the voicemail Eren left for him as he never left him a voicemail before.

'_Pick it up, Eren. Pick it up,'_ was the only thing he could think of while waiting.

He rushed home as he hoped that Eren would be there waiting for him and didn't do anything bad to his own self. He didn't want to remember about it again, when he found Eren with a lot of bloody scratches all over his body and marks all over his body. No, he didn't want to remember it anymore.

Erwin ran up to his floor apartment and opened his unit room in hurry. He quickly opened his shoes, hung his coat, and threw his bag to the sofa.

"Eren? Where are you?" was the only question he could say as he couldn't hear his voice at all

He opened his bedroom and he was relieved to find the young man sleeping on his bed with the bigger man's clothes only. He walked near him and caressed the brown-haired who was sleeping, but he was glad the younger man didn't do any harm to his own self. He kissed the younger man's forehead and went away as he needed to change his own clothing before he could rest beside his lover.

The blonde smiled at the sleeping form and covered him with a blanket as he could see the brown-haired had been drenched in rain before, but he did a good job drying himself. Erwin changed his clothes and put the dirty one in the laundry bin outside his bedroom along with Eren's.

He made himself a warm tea and a glass of warm chocolate for his beloved when he woke up from his sleep. He brought them inside the bedroom and put them on the bedside table before he could hug the sleeping form beside him.

"Erwin…?" the younger man called him while still being drowsy.

Erwin could only smile at the voice and hugged him close to his chest as if protecting him from anything hurting him. The drowsy little man hugged him back while his eyes were still half-closed. The blonde offered him the warm chocolate he made and the little man drank it little by little.

The blue-eyed man looked at the green eyes gently beside him – drinking the hot chocolate. He kissed the little man's forehead and smiled when the eyes were looking at him full of confusion, but then, again, he was taken back when the little man suddenly cried slowly while putting the cup away.

"Are you alright, Eren?" he asked him quietly as he didn't want to make him upset.

The man looked at him with his watery-eyes, "Can you make me forget, Erwin?" was what he asked him to do.

'_Forget?'_ he asked himself again. _'What do you want to forget, Eren?'_ another question rose from the request Eren made.

The blonde smiled and pulled the crying man's chin slowly to kiss him. The kiss was gentle but firm enough to tell there was something wrong with the man he _loved_.

Finished kissing the younger man enough to make his eyes blurred with clouds, he proceed to the next step he knew would make the younger man hurt.

"I can make you forget everything, Eren," there was a pause before he could say more.

"I will make you forget everything. So, surrender to me, Eren."

The bigger man kept on saying things even though Eren was not really listening to him at all, because the blonde was kissing the younger's one neck, trying to make him forget. Forget everything.

"Be mine alone, Eren," was the only things Erwin could say before the moaning started to get louder.

**_To be Continue..._**

* * *

Hai! It has been a while since I update all my fics now. I'm sorry! DX Been a rough weeks for me lately and I lose a lot of weight too because of stress. But, anyway, I'm going to change place so, I'll be better! :D

Since a lot of you request fluffy ErwinxEren, so here it is! :D I'll make full fluffy the next chapter! :D Well, no spoiler for the next chapter because of something.

I want you to write review too! :D If you can! And please, where do you want this to go from here? :D I would like to know your ideas too! Thanks a lot!

P.S: I'll update The Day You Found Me this weekend! :D


End file.
